


Not So Wicked

by Jld71



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Her Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: The 'Wicked Witch' tells her side of the story





	Not So Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by swan_secrets: any, any, her side of the story

They call me the 'Wicked Witch' but no one has ever given me a chance to tell my side of the story. I'm not really wicked, per say. But, when some scrawny teenage girl shows up in a flying house and dumps it on your sister, killing said sister, somehow I became the bad person in all of this. I was angry at the death of my sister. I was mourning her.

Dorothy killed my sister. My little sister and is she labeled a murderer? No! She's hailed as a hero. A hero! I think not. Not only did she kill my beloved sister, she then stole her ruby slippers. The ones I lent to my sister for her to wear to a dance the night before. I was only trying to get back what was mine. Rightfully mine. But am I given a chance to explain? No. Dorothy is not only a murderer but a thief as well. Two things that were overlooked.

It's funny how things work out. My sister and I never bothered the Munchkins. They just happen to be horrible people. They hate anyone who happens to be tall, who isn't in a position to do something for them. All our lives, my sister and I were bullied by them. Called names like giant or stretch. We tried to live in peace with them. My sweet sister and I did rule over them, yes. But, our family was the founding family of Oz. We didn't use spells or flying monkeys to keep them in line.

The Munchkins sided with Glenda because they didn't like the changes we tried to enact. Like taxes. How do you expect things to be fixed an paid for? Nothing in life is free. So, we proposed a tax system. That's when things went to hell.

They accused us of being witches. They claimed we had spell books. I've never cracked open a spell book in my life. What they saw wasn't a spell book but a book written in Latin. Then they went running to Glenda for protection. And of course, since she lost to me at homecoming in high school, it was inevitable that she would side with the Munchkins. It was all propaganda to oust us out of power.

Then they used the color of my skin against me. I turned green from a horrible reaction to medicine as a child. Was the doctor punished for his mistake? No. But I was. I was called a freak. Treated like my skin color was contagious. See, because of my skin color, I didn't make many friends. I had actually thought Glenda was a good friend of mine at one point but she proved me wrong when she made fun of me in high school because of my skin. Then we became 'frenemies'. It hurt to find out someone I trusted could betray me like that.

So, you see it's all been a big mistake. A misunderstanding if you will. I've never been given a chance to really tell my side of the story.

Now you know. Dorothy is a murdering thief, Glenda is not the goody, goody she makes herself out to be and the Munchkins are just haters.

That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

'The Not So Wicked Witch, after all.'


End file.
